Nani
by Mind Girl
Summary: Lucy saves Natsu on a mission and disapears, later a few weeks after Natsu and the gang return from Tenro, a girl apears saying she is Natsu's daughter, how will he react? And were is Lucy?
1. Chapter 1: The Forest

Chapter 1

Lucy looked around her in awe. The trees were so beatiful, they were like the cherry blosoms back in Magnolia, except these were jut pink and blue. Natsu was wakinga head with Happy.

_This forest smells like magic _he thought, _And this forest wasn't here before. Weird._

Lucy who was behind him was lost in her own thoughts. _How can i tell him? Maybe i shouldn't. No, he has the right to know he-_

"AAAHHHH!" she screamed. Before her was a boy with black hair and red eyes.

"Lucy!" Natsu called out.

"Natsu..." The boy wispered.

"Who the hell are you?!" Natsu yelled. Suddenly the boy buckled over with pain. There was a black aruara surrounding him. Natsu smelled death.

"Lucy get down!" Natsu yelled tackling Lucy into a ditch. Suddenly the boy's aroura exploded. Everythin near him was dead.

"Fire Dragons Roar!" Natsu cried out as fire came out for his mouth. The boy disapeared into the shadows and when he reapeared he ws holding Lucy. WTF? She looked like she had a bad fight. How did she get those cuts and bruises?

"Fire-"

"Tck now now you don't want to harm you friend here," The boy held Lucy infront of him like a sheild. The damn coward.

"N-n-Natsu" Lucy called out with tears in her eyes,"Run" As soon as she said it the boy's black aroura was back. Shit.

"Natsu! Run! Go now!" Lucy called out.

"Like the hell I will!"

"Open Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Natsu just noticed that the girl had her key out.

"Virgo! Take Natsu out of the forest! Now!"

"What?! But Luc-"

"But Princeses-" Natsu and Virgo said at the same time.

"NOW!" Lucy winced the black aroura now touched her hip, "Virgo as your key holder I command you to take Natsu away from here" She sceamed as the black aroura got stronger. It was about to explode again.

"LUCY!" He yelled as he was dragged away from the boy and the celestial mage, "Virgo we have to go back!" he tried to break free but Celestial mages had strength beond Natsu's. She was running as fast as she could to get Natsu out of the forest.

"Virg-" he stopped short when he saw tears in the spirit's eyes.

"Princeses said to take you out of the forest and I must wether i like it our not." Tears now were flowing down her face. then they broke out of the trees and saw the city lights below them. It was minutes till midnight and the city was illuminated.

As soon as they got out of the forest it started to glow.

"What the hell?" Nastu started to run back in, but in a flash the forest disapeared.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled tears flowing down his cheeks. Happy who had flown up when the boy attacked flew down to Natsu sobbing

"Happy! Did you see what happened after Virgo dragged me out!?" Natsu yelled.

"L-L-Lucy was s-sreaming then L-L-Loki apeared saving L-L-Lucy from the blast. T-t-then the forest disapeared!" Happy expained between tears.

"Virgo-" Natsu turned to look for the spirot only to find out she was gone.

_Damn it!_

Lucy...

Natsu spent weeks looking for the mysterious forest, until he finally headed back to the guid. When Fairy Tail heard the news about Lucy they all cried. Levy was the one who told Natsu that the forest they were in was knwn as the Forest of Mystery. The whole forest disapeared at midnight to a new location, so Lucy sould be any were...


	2. Chapter 2: Nani

Chapter 2

Lucy woke up to the sun shining on her.

_Natsu! _Was her first thought. a hand touched her. it was Loki.

"Lucy, your finally awake!" He wrapped his arms around her.

"L-Loki?" She said, "Is Natsu ok? How long was out?"

"Natsu is fine, he headed back to the guid by now. And you were asleep for a week"

_Natsu went back to the guild? He left me? I was out for a week?!_

"The baby!" Lucy cried just remembering, "Loki can you sence the baby?" She asked franticly.

"Baby!" Loki said in surpise, "Woah ya i sence it now."

"Thank Mavis! She's alright. Loki were are we?"

"The Forest of Mystery" Loki said grimly

"No, you Don't mean..."

"Ya" Lucy was no idiot. She knew the legend of the forest.

"Were are we now?" She asked.

"I don't know, there isn't a house in sight." He said, "Now would you mind telling me how the hell are you pregnat?!" Lucy blushed.

"It was a month ago after Lisanna's return party. Natsu was really drunk so Mira told me to take him home, but i was drunk too... and well..." She looks down.

"And you weren't planning on telling Natsu?"

"Natsu didn't remember it in the morning, and i was going to tell him, but i didn't know how."

"Ya i guess it be hard to tell a guy your pregnat. So what now?"

"We're going to stay here,"

"Why?"

"Who knows when we'll end up in a place we know. Plus here is a good place to live."

"Alright, I'll help." and with that Lucy with the help of the spirits built a small house and a little farm. On the seventh day of the ninth month of her pregnacy Lucy gave birth to a girl.

"Here you go princeses," Virgo says handing Lucy her baby.

"She's beautiful," Loki says, who was here using his own power,"What are you going to name her Lucy?"

"Nani" Lucy gasps, who was still tired from labor, "Her name is Nani"

_Oh Nani! Finally you enter this world but without your father. Oh Natsu! I wish you were here._ Lucy broke into tears in Loki's arms

"N-Natsu" She cries.

Some were far away from lucy Natsu heres his name.

_Lucy?_ He thinks, _I'll find you, I promise._

Some months later Loki finds Capricorn's key and when Lucy opens the his gate she finds out about what is happining on Tenro Island.

"Oh no! I have to to help!" Lucy cries.

"Lucy no," Loki says, "You're still nursing and and we're in the mountains"

A few days later when they are in a small villiage that was near the forest when the arrived they heard that her friends from Fairy Tale had disapeared. Lucy wasn't the same after that.

**Hello! Sorry for the short chapters, I promise I'll try to make them longer. Anyway, forgive me for any mistakes I make in the story. Pls R&R**


	3. Chapter 3: Nani's Father

**Hey guys what´s up? Soo ya, i didn't do this the last two chapters but here it is. Just don't sue Japanize Lawyers. oh and forgive my grammer and spelling mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Fairy Tail? HA! I wish!**

Chapter 3

As the years went by Nani and Lucy continued to live in the Forset of Mystery. Everytime the forest apeared by a village Lucy took her daughter to play and socailize with the people. It was around Nani's 5th birthday when she started to ask about her father. Nani was like her Natsu in spirit, and she had his hair. She had Lucy's eyes and She was smart like her mother. As well she got dragon slaying magic like her father, but Lucy didn't know how to teach that type of magic.

"Mama," Nani says, "Who is my Papa"

"Oh umm," Lucy says, " Well you Papa is Natsu Dragneel,"

"The guy from the old magazines." Lucy had the Socerer Weekly frome when she and Natsu were in it.

"Yes,"

"Can you tell me about him?"

"Well as you know you have his pink hair and his brave heart. He was just like you, sweet, happy, brave and reckless! He has the same magic as you do as well."

"Dragon slayer magic?" Nani asks wide eyed.

"Yes he was taught buy his father Igneel, who was a dragon."

"Wow"

"Yes" And from then on Nani always asked about her father and asked for staries when him and Lucy were together.

"But why isn't he here now?" Nani asks one day.

"You know the legend of these woods right?" Nani nodded, "Well when me and Natsu were Taveling through here at night we were attacked. To protect him I called on Virgo to take him out of the woods when i reaized where we were. I protected Natsu but by the time I woke up it was a week since the battle. I was in a far away place and i didn't know how to get back, so I stayed. Later after you were born I found out that Natsu and some of my close friends from Fairy tail ahd disapered." Nani noticing the tears in her mother's eyes changed the subject.

"What's Fairy Tail?" She asks.

"Fairy tail is a guild. Before Natsu and the others disapeared it was one of the most powerful guilds ever, bt now is not so powerful."

"Do you miss it?"

"Yes. I wish you could meet everyone. One day you will I promise."

When Nani turned seven everything turned for the worst.

**Hehe, yes a cliff hanger! I might post the next chapter soon. I have all the was to chapter 9? I think. but anyways, please review and give me advuce on how to make the story better, thanks bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Back to Fairy Tail

**Ok so i've been thinking to upload twice a day, 'cause i'm just really exited to share this story w/ you guys. Anyways big thanks to DIGIKO12 for being my first ever reviewer. It ws a nice suprise to find that riview after school. Anyways, here is chapter 4 of Nani!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Fairy Tail? Let me check, NOPE!**

Chapter 4

Some months from Nani's 7th birthday the forest of Mystery apeared near the town of Clover. Exited Lucy packed their things and went into town.

"Mama, where are we going?" Nani asks.

"Fairy Tail," Lucy Breaths, _home._ Earlier that day she heard that Natsu and the others had returned a few weeks ago.

When they arrived at the train station Lucy used the money she saved from before to buy two tickets to Magnolia. On the train Lucy found out that her daughter was just as motion sick as Natsu. This brought a smile to herself as she remembered the days when she went on missions with Natsu. With Nani's head on her lap she looked out the window, exided to finally return home. She looked at herself in the window. It barely looked like she aged a year much less seven. She had also finally given up on short shorts in favor of jeans.

When they finally got to Magnolia lucy felt someone following her. WHen the were walking out of the station, Lucy told Nina how to find Fairy Tail.

"When you get there ask for Natsu. If anyone asks you why tell them that it is clasified. Don't talk to anyone else ok?"

"Ok? Mama why r you telling me this?" Just as she said this some rouge mages attacked. Nani screamed.

"Go! Nani run!" Lucy yelled. She pulled out her whip. But by then she was overwelmed.

"Mama!" Nani yelled.

"RUN!" Lucy called back. Then Nani turned and ran. She ran as fast as she could. She remembered the directions Lucy had told her and soon she was at a tall building. She walked in.

"E-excuse me?" she asked the brunett behind the bar, "Is this Fairy Tail?"

"Eh? Are you blind kid? This is Twilight Ogre."

"Oh" Nani said crestfallen. the brunett feeling sorry told the girl were to find Fairy Tail.

"Thak you miss!" She exclaimed before she ran out the door and towards the Fairy Tail guild.

When she got to the top of the mountain she was breathless. The sign above the shabby building said

FAIRY TAIL

She entered. Behind the bar just like mama said was a white haired lady. she walked over.

"Excuse me miss?" She asked nicly. Mira looked over to see a little girl with Natsu's hair and Lucy's eyes.

"Are you Mira-jane?" Nani asks. Mira too shocked just from seeing this girl, just nodded.

"Do you know were I might Find Natsu Dragneel?" Nina asked as polite as she could.

"Natsu? I'm sorry is is away on a mission," Mira says.

"Oh. Do you know when he will be back?"

"Probably within the next two days."

"Thank you," Nina said as she walked over towards an unocupied table. That was Mira, so then that must be Elfman and Lisanna, she thought while looking at them. And that lady drinking must be Cana, then those two men must be Macao and Wakaba. She continued to name the people in her haed. It is just like what mama said.

"Excuse me?" Mira walked over.

"Yes?"

"What is your name?"

"Nani"

"Well would you like a juice or some milk?"

"But i don't have any money" Nani says sacred she might kick her out.

"Oh its all right. On the House"

"Ok then can i get some apple juice?"

"Sure and arn't you hungry?"

"Yes"

"then how about some cookies too?"

"Do you have stake?"

"Hmm? Yes of course. You want stake instead?"

"Yes please"

"All right comming right up."

Two days later Natsu, Gray and Erza finally come back from their Mission.

"Natsu," Mira says.

"Eh? Whats up Mira?"

"A girl showed up here two days ago asking for you."

"Eh?"

"Ya the girl over there" MIra pointed to were Nani was sitting, "She refuses to tell anyone why she needs you."

Natsu walked over to the little girl with pink hair.

"You've been asking for me?" Natsu asks. The girl couldn't be older than 8, how could she know him if he was on tenro Island? Nani looks up.

"Natsu..." She whispers before she flings herself at him, "Natsu! I found you! I found you!" she cried in between her tears.

**Yay! Nani found Natsu! But what happens to Lucy!? You'll fond out... Tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5: Nani and Natsu

Chapter 5

"Oi! Who are You?" Nani pulls away.

_Right he doesn't know me,_ She thinks.

"Ummm, I'm Nani," she says, "Your daughter."

"EH! But I never-never-"

"My mama is Lucy Heartfilia"

"Lucy?" Natsu whispers, "How? When?"

"She's your daughter Natsu" A voice calls.

"Loki!" Nani says.

"L-Loki? What the hell are you doing here?" Natsu asks, "Were the hell is Lucy!" Nani Jumps into Loki's arms.

"Hey there Squirt,"

"Loki why aren't you with mama?!" Nani screams.

"Lucy told me to come and find you,"

"Loki! Were's Lucy!?" Natsu yelled his fists covered in flames. Nani reacts imeadetly.

"You won't hurt Loki Natsu! He's the only lead we've got to mama!"

"Can either of you just tell me how the hell I have a daughter and were the hell is Lucy!"

"Oi! Flame-brain if you'd just shut up for a minute so they can explain!" Gray yelled.

"Natsu I'll stay as long as I can to anwser your question, just calm down." Nani was still standing between Natsu and Loki in a pose her mama showered her how defend herself. Natsu just stared at the girl. She did have his hair and Lucy's eyes, and it was obvious to every one she had Natsu's determination and fighting spirit. Slowly his flames dimished.

"Is she really my daughter?" Nani was hurt that he had to ask.

"Yes"

"How?" Natsu whispered. The whole guild was quite, they where just as curious.

"It was when Lucy took you home after Lisanna´s welcome back party..."

"Crap" to this Nani's eyes filled with tears._ Did he not want me? Mama said that he would._

Natsu said this because it was his first time with Lucy and he was so drunk he didn't even remembered it.

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"She only found out before she took that mission with you." Loki said, "She didn't know how to tell you since she knew you didn't remembered. She was aslo scared you'd reject her."

_So mama thought he was going to reject me? _Nani thought.

"I guess you know why she never came back,"

"Ya the Forest of Mystery" He slumped into a near by chair. By then Nani couldn't hold back her tears. She turned and ran out of the guild hall. Away from the man who didn't want her. Away from her so called father.

"Nani-" Loki was about to take off after her when Natsu grabbed hir by his shirt.

"Were is Lucy now?" Natsu asked menacly.

"Oi! Let go!" Loki said, "I'm not going to answer any more questions!"

"Why the hell not?!" Natsu yelled, "tell me were Lucy is!" By then Loki went out in a puff. "Damn you Loki!"

"Natsu!" Mira yelled tears in her eyes.

"What!" he snapps.

"How could you!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nani! Your daughter! She ran out of here crying because of you!"

"What?"

"Face it Natsu! She's your daughter! And when she finally shows up you act like you regetted her! Imagine not knowing your father for all your life, only just hearing of him through her mothers stories. Stories that were filled with love. And when you meet him he regects you!" Mira says tears now openly flowing now. Everyone was looking at Natsu with disapointment. Levy was crying silently in the conner.

"What? I didn't regect her!"

"You cursed when you found out the truth!"

"Ya, because my first time with Lucy and I don't even remembered it."

"Well then what are you doing here?" Master yells, "Go bring back my granddaughter!" Nastu nodded and ran outside.

He caught her sent quickly enough. She smelled like stawberries and fire. He followed he sent towards the Magnolia cherry trees. She was crying under one tree that he knew well.

"How did you know to come to this tree?" he asked her, surprising her.

"Huh?" she asked, "Leave me alone!"

"How did you know to come to this tree?"

"Hmm? It smells like mama..." she murmurs. Natsu sniffs the tree. It was the tree he dug up and sent down the river for Lucy. Just then he notices that it did ingfact smell fantly of Lucy, But no regular mage could smell that. She must have spent a lot of time here.

"Are you a dragon slayer?" he asks.

"Ya, apearently I get that from you," She says bitterly. Before she was proud to be a dragon slayer, even though she didn't know how to use her magic. She always thought of it as a connection she had with her father. Now it felt like she was just some mistake.

"Nani? Were is Lucy?" he looks at her intently. Tears once again fills her eyes as she breaks down.

"G-g-gone" She finally spits out.

"What do you mean gone?" Natsu says, "Nani what do you mean?!"

"When w-w-we got off the t-t-tain some m-m-men attacked us... I w-w-was too weak, i-i-i couldn't help her" She says between tears, "M-mama distracted them a-a-and told me to r-r-r-r-run"

"and you came to Fairy Tail" Nani could only nod. Natsu wrapped his arms around her and breathed in. When she pulled away it hurt Natsu.

"Y-you regected me" she cries.

"No. No. I was upset because I miss your mother,"

"So it wasn't because you didn't want me?"

"No of course not. Your my daughter, and I love you."

"You love me?" she murmurs, "But you just met me"

"True, but I always felt you" He moved his scarf to show the spot on his neck. There was a red key mark.

"What?"

"After that night this apeared, and it slowly fadded, but it didn't disapear. Nine months later it glowed and burned. when you were born," He said, "since then I was always felt your emotoins. though they were faint."

"Papa," and with that she sobbed harder. Natsu just held her as she cried. So young and she has been through hell.

"Mama had one on her neck too. It was a small yellow fire though,"

"Yeah it appears when a dragon slayer claims his mate. Nani, how old are you?"

"Seven, almost eight," she sniffed, "papa we need to get mama back."

"We will. Do you remeber any thing spacific about the men?"

"Ya, they all had an mark on them," With a stick she drew the mark in the dirt. Natsu cursed under his breath.

"Raven Tail"

Dun dun duuun! Sorry for not updating, just was busy. Anyway here is the next chapter if Nani. Until next time mi amigos!


	6. Chapter 6: Nani' Taining

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail *Cries*

Chapter 6

Later that day after they returned to the guild and told them about Raven Tail Natsu took Nani home. When they returned from Tenro Island Natsu found out that Lucy's father had been paying her rent. He didn't know that Lucy was gone before Tenro. When he went to go tell him, he found out he had died. Natsu sold his house and moved into Lucy's, but left everything the same.

When they got home Happy was cooking some fish. While he was with Nani, Happy was at home.

"Hey Nat- Natsu! who is this girl! You didn't steal her did you?" Nani looks at the flying, talking, blue cat.

"Happy this is my daughter Nani, Nani this is happy," Natsu introduces them. And with that Happy goes on and tells Happy what happened that day.

"Happy! The fish it's burning!" Nani yells in delight. The whole pan was on fire and Nani greedly eats up the flames. "Yummy!"

The boys just stare.

"OH no! My fish!" Happy cries.

"I'll make you something Happy,'' Nani says.

"Nani, you can cook?" Natsu asks.

"Mmmhmm. Mama showed me how, and how to make a lot. She said one day I would need to know how to cook a lot of food." And with that Nani is cooking something delicious smelling. When it was done she placed it on to plates and set the table. She had enought to feed at least six people, but she was worried there wasn't going to be enough.

"Hmmmm dis iz grat" Natsu says with his mouth full. Soon their plates were clean and all the food was gone.

"All right bedtime sweetheart" he picks Nani and leaves her on the bed. He then curls up next to her.

"Papa?" Nani says,"I'm scared papa,"

"Why are you scared?"

"Because somewere out there Mama is alone"

"Don't worry Nani, we'll find her and our family can finally be together" He senced something then it came from Nani. Like a strong powerful magic. Weird.

The next day Mira took Wendy, Romeo and Nani shopping while the rest of them stayed back to plan. Romeo was now thirteen, the same age as Wendy and apearently the whole guild new that they had crushes on each other. They often joked that they would be the new Alzamac and Bisca. They went into town and as they walked Mira shared stories of her shopping trips with Lucy.

Meanwhile back at the guild, Natsu and the others where talking on how to get Lucy back.

"We need to go NOW!" Natsu said,"Who knows what they're doing to her!"

"We can't just go bargin in!" Macorav countered, "Lucy is one of my children, but if we go now Raven Tail would be expecting it. We must wait!" Everyone relunctecly agreed, except of course Natsu.

"I'll give it a week, then I'm storming the place, with or without you." The meeting then broke off and everyone went to their normal activities.

"Hey Natsu," Master said, "Doesn't Nani have the same dragon slayer magic as you?"

"Ya, why?"

"Does she know how to use it?"

"I-I don't know"

"Ask her then"

An hour later Nani and the others returned from their shopping trip. Romeo headed off to find his father, Wendy went over to Levy, and Mira went behind the bar taking Lisannas place. Nani looking a bit lost went over to Natsu.

"Hey Nani,"

"Hey papa,"  
>"Nani, do you know how to use dragon slayer magic?"<p>

"N-no. Mama didn't know how to teach it and there are no books about it so... but sometmes when I get mad fire comes out of me."

"Hmmm. Well I'll teach you now"

"R-r-really?"

"Ya, but not here, I know the pefect place." With that Natsu lead her down to the river bend where he and Gay fought.

"What is this place?" Nani asked as she saw the scorch marks, and wet dirt.

"This is the place were me and Gray fought,"

"Mama told me about that, she said you two were always picking fights with each other and then Antie Erza-san would beat both your butts" She gigiled.

"Well this is were I'm going to teach you" He said ignoring the last comment. And with that Natsu began explain what to do to do a Fire Dragon Roar. Natsu was surpisily a good teacher and Nani learn how to use her power. By the second day Nani had mastered the Roar.

_Wow it took me half a month to master that! _He thought, _Well of course it's easy for her she's my daugter of course!_

By the end of the week Nani had mastered the Fire Dragon's Roar, and Iron Fist.

"Ok guys times up, I'm going in" Natsu says when he returned from Nani's daily lesson.

"We're with you Natsu,"

"Ya let's go get Lucy back!"

Yay! Lucy Is coming back! Until next time mis amigos


	7. Chapter 7: The Rescue

I dont own Fairy Tail

Chapter 7

In the end only a small group went to go rescue Lucy. Team Natsu (duh), Shadow Gear, Gajeel, And Juvia. Nani and the rest stayed back at the guild, or they told Nani to, but she snuck out and followed them.

The Raven Tail guild was in the next town over, Ganee. The rescue team decided to run since it wasn't that far. When they got to Ganee they stoped at the guid doors.

"What do we do know? Storm in like Phantom?" Natsu asked.

"No we nee-" Erza says.

"MAMAAAA!" A pink blur passes them and kickes down the door.

"Nani!" Natsu yells and rushes after his seven year old daughter. Inside Nani was trying to fend off only using Fire Dragon's Roar and Iron Fist.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu yells, "Nani! Behind me! Now!"

"Not until I get Mama!" Nani points up. Natsu felt him burst into flames. Lucy was handing from the ceiling like a chandelier. She was entagled in ropes all around her, that looked like she could fall any second. She was knocked out cold, and covered in cuts and bruises. Nani was trying to fight of Raven tail to get to her. Soon The rest of the team joins her.

"Fire Dragan's Roar!" they yell together. Their roars merg together and knock out half of Raven Tail. Nani jumps up to the scond floor and then pulls her mother out of the ropes.

"Nani! Catch!" Nani Catches what Levy through her. Mama's keys. Nani has a contract with all of Lucy's spirits, saying that they'd answer to her when she was at need.

"Open Gate of the Loin! Loki! Open Gate of the Virgin! Virgo! Open Gate of the Bull! Taururs!" The spirits apeared before her. Nani could keep three gates open, while Lucy could now call on seven of her spirits.

"Lucy!"

"Princess"

"Luuuuucy!"

"Guys I need your help. Loki and Taurus help fight them off. Virgo help me carry Mama." Nani ordered. Nodding the spirits helped.

Natsu meanwhile was fighting off Raven Tail. It was pretty easy actually. They all went down with one punch.

"Natsu! Time to go! Nani's got Lucy!" Wendy yells. She was too scared to aprouch him. He dragan told her about mates and love, and she knew Lucy was Natsu's. She also knew that dragon slayers were very protective of their mates and woul die protecting them.

Natsu still on fire reluctenly went back.

"Don't ever lay a hand on my family" Natsu threated. He ran to Lucy's side, flames demilished. Wendy was healing her. Suddenly Lucy's eyes flew open.

"Natsu," She breathed.

"Mama," Nani sobbed and huged her mother.

"Nani," Lucy whispered. Nani only cried harder.

"Lucy," Natsu said. he grabbed Lucy and Nani and held them in his arms. Silent tears fell from Natsu and Lucy, while Nani was sobbing noisily. Everyone soon joined in the hug. Finally the family was back together.


	8. Chapter 8: Home Agin

Disclaimer: I don't own FT

Chapter 8

Soon Gajeel reminded them that they had to get back. Natsu picked Lucy up in his arms, bridal style, Nani dusted herself off and wiped her tears.

"Natsu, you can put me down, I can walk." Lucy complained when they were walking back.

"No way Luce, your staying in my arms so i don't lose you again. In fact, Happy! Can you carry Nani?"

"Aye!"

"EEEP! Papa! I can walk!" Nani says while in the air. Lucy smiled at the word papa. So he knows.

"Didn't you hear me Nani? I don't want lose you again," Natsu looked over to Lucy, "So when were you going tell me I was going to be a father?" Lucy avoided his eyes.

"Well, I only found the day of the mission," Lucy mumbles, "And i didn't know how to tell you."

"You were afraid I'd reject her,"

"You didn't even remember that we..." She stopped, remembering her friends.

"Ya, I guess you have a point," Natsu says, "But still Luce, your my mate, I would never reject our child."

"Mate?"

"Uh ya, its like true love. But even stronger."

"Oh" After that Lucy was silient. she ended falling asleep in Natsu's arms. When they reach Magnolia the entire guild exploded when they saw Lucy, waking her up. Wendy finished heeling her so she could stand on her own, but Natsu stayed at her side. By midnight almost everyone was drunk. Natsu decided it was a good time to take Lucy and Nani home.

They walked home in silience, Nani in Natsu arms fast asleep, and his other hand holding Lucy's, with Happy on his head. They lay Nani and Happy on the bed while thay went to the kitchen.

"Natsu, you hungry?" Lucy askes.

"No thanks, are you sure you should be up and walking? I mean you've been knocked out for a week,"

"I'm fine Natsu," She says with an eye roll, ''So what have you been up to these past eight years?"

"I've been stuck on an island, for seven of them and continuly searching for you the first year." Natsu says mototone. Lucy looks down.

"Oh ya..."

"So what about you?"

"Living i guess, taking care of Nani and hoping one day we'd move to some place familiar. That reminds me, you can leave if you want, I'm not forcing you to stay,"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean raising Nani, I've been doing it for the past seven years, so i can take care of her. No need for us tying you down."

"What?!"

"Ya, you may love Nani, but you don't love me, so I don't expect a wedding and that shit so-"

"Lucy! Did you not hear me when i called you my mate?"

"Yeah so?"

"So it means I love you Luce,"

"What?"

"Luce," He steped closer,"I. Love. You" In between every word he stepped closer to her. Now she saw in his arms. He dipped his head and kissed her lips. It was suposed to be a soft sweet kiss, but when she opened her mouth he couldn't help but make it deeper. Soon they broke apart.

"Don't push me away Luce, I love you, i want to help raise our daughter."

"I-I Love you too Natsu," Lucy says tears in her eyes.

"Come on, lets go to sleep." Natsu pulled her to the bed room. There Nani was spooning Happy. Climbing in, Lucy spooned Nani, and then Natsu gat on spooning Lucy. Soon they all fell asleep, having the best night of sleep than they had in eight years.


End file.
